Gather for the Tournament
Gather for the Tournament (おかえり悟空!Zチーム全員集合!!, Okaeri Goku! Zetto Chimu Zen'in Shugo!!) is the fourteenth episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred eighth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on November 24, 1993. Its original American air date was September 26, 2001. Summary Videl learns to fly properly, whereas Goten has almost completely mastered the art of flight. Gohan states that Videl is stronger than her father. The training finishes and Videl now knows how to fly like Goten. Mr. Satan reveals that not surprisingly, he suspects that Videl is at a boy's house, her older brother living with Kayla and Melissa and her mother died. Days of training pass and the day of the tournament eventually comes. Beyond just that, the time together has made the two classmates become fast friends. Videl sharing her frustrations over her father's arrogance and overprotective nature, and Gohan privately only willing to 'fight' Mr. Satan when he finds out she won't mind if he loses it. Although Gohan still keeps the truth of himself and his abilities from her, the two are quickly becoming inseparable companions. Everyone gathers at the World Martial Arts Tournament and they wait for Goku as they scope out the competition. When Goku appears, everyone is overjoyed to see him (especially Chi-Chi, who tells Goku she missed him so much, to which Goku replies that he's missed her a lot as well). Goku then meets his son after he points at him saying that the kid looks exactly like him, and while shy for a while, Goten becomes attached to his father quickly and they begin playing. Meanwhile, Videl seems to have warmed up to Gohan and becomes friends with him, or maybe something more than just friends. This bothers Sharpner, who had his mind on Videl. The angry human promises to unmask the Great Saiyaman. Major Events * Thanks to the training with Gohan, Videl has mastered the Flight technique. * Melissa meets her maternal grandparents, Shaun and Danielle, and her great uncle Zesmond for the first time. * Jimmy and Kayla are the parents of Melissa at the young age. * Goten meets Goku for the very first time. Trivia * A robot in the form of Oolong's soup-carrying robot transformation (from back in the original Dragon Ball) appears holding a sign at the World Tournament. * Dende wears his Kami outfit for the last time in the series. * While training with Vegeta, Trunks is seen doing one-finger pushups starting at 9001. This could be a reference to the Vegeta's famous "It's Over 9000!" quote. * Videl's second outfit is last seen wearing a black capris on her outfit until in the next two episodes where she wears a black spandex short shorts on her outfit. This appearance is also seen in the beginning of the movie, Broly: The Second Coming. Gallery GohanTeachingVidelHowToFly.jpg Screenshot_2017-06-08-18-13-28-1.png Screenshot_2017-06-08-18-12-58-1.png Screenshot_2017-05-09-21-08-00-1.png Screenshot_2017-05-09-21-08-10-1.png Screenshot_2017-06-08-18-14-00-1.png tumblr_ocpkx5kRB11udfy8xo1_500.jpg Screenshot_2017-06-08-18-46-11-1.png Screenshot_2017-07-08-22-44-00.png Screenshot_2017-09-14-05-12-26-1.png Screenshot 2017-09-26-20-27-46-1.png GFT.jpg|Gather for the Tournament Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z